


[Podfic] I Would Find a Way

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Sounding, Tentacles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two-voiced podfic of marguerite_26's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The first time Merlin woke to see himself standing in the doorway of his chambers, he was startled so badly he tumbled out of bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Would Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Find a Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585034) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



**Title:** I Would Find a Way

 **Rating:** explicit

 **content notes:** self-cest, bondage, begging, sex magic, tentacles, sounding, mentions of bestiality, knotting

 **Length:** 35:38

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bmerlin%5d%20I%20would%20Find%20a%20Way%20-%20written%20by%20marguerite_26,%20read%20by%20jelazakazone%20and%20kalakirya.mp3)

cover by kalakirya


End file.
